


Handing Off

by ConsultingCaffrey



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Dont mind this, Just found it in my things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCaffrey/pseuds/ConsultingCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My transition from Tony Stark to Neal Caffrey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handing Off

(because two boys happen to be vying for my attention right now)

 

I should have expected a surprise visit from him sooner or later, but not now. Not when Neal would be there in five minutes.

 

Tony strolled in like he owned the room and I didn’t sense any awkwardness between us so that was nice.

 

“Is he moving in?” Tony asked casually, noting the boxes along one wall.

 

“No, I’m moving out,” I replied. “What did you need?”

 

Tony shrugged, hands in his pockets. “Nothing, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. It’s been a while."

 

“You want to know my position on the Sokovia Accords Registration Act,” I said, skipping the nonsense because I knew Tony could dance around it all day. “I’m not getting involved.”

 

Tony sighed. “Yeah, that too. And why not? This is huge. You know that.”

 

I shot him a look. “We aren’t doing this right now.”

 

“Why? Are you going out?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“With him?”

 

“Don’t make it sound like that comes as a surprise to you. Yes with Neal. He has a name you know.”

 

Tony backed off a bit and twitched his mouth the way he did when he was working something out in his head.

 

“Why haven’t you introduced us yet?”

 

“Oh please,” I snorted, “Because you’re you and Neal is Neal. I don’t want to be around when that bomb goes off.”

 

Tony glanced out the window, trying to hide a smirk. “Little late.”

 

Neal let himself in, calling, “You ready, Riss…?” He blinked at Tony, then glanced at me. “Wow.”

 

Tony strode forward and held out his hand. “Tony Stark. Heard a lot about you. Most of it from FBI and prison databases.”

 

“And I’ve heard a lot about you,” Neal remarked, shaking the hand, “Mostly from tabloids and the military.”

 

I just wanted to grab Neal and leave, but the two were pretty much ignoring me now.

 

“So you’re serving your sentence helping the FBI?”

 

“I’m a consultant, yes, until my four years are up.”

 

“Four years seems a little lenient, considering.”

 

“For bond forgery, no, not really. Everything else was never proved.”

 

“Never proved, but still true.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that. There’s no evidence for it.”

 

“There’s always evidence. They just don’t have all the cool toys I do.”

 

“You mean your rockets and guns?”

 

“No, I was thinking about the most advanced suit of armor ever created.”

 

“Yeah, I saw that. I don’t think red is your color.”

 

I slowly put a hand over my face while the two went back and forth.

 

“What’s with the hat?”

 

“It’s a fedora.”

 

“You look like a cartoon.”

 

“You look like a bad science fiction film.”

 

“Okay, enough!” I exclaimed, “Tony, it was nice of you to stop by but we have to go now. Neal, go wait in the car.”

 

Neal looked sufficiently scolded and he reluctantly headed outside, glancing back at Tony once or twice on his way.

 

Tony smirked, but it quickly disappeared when I smacked him on the back of the head. 

 

“I expect an apology later.”


End file.
